


Poppin' Cherries

by mfingalpha (nomz_bunny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cherry stem, Derek likes cherries, Inspired by Art, M/M, Milkshake, Stiles is oblivious, Tumblr, almost!food porn, cherries, knots, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/mfingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is fascinated by Derek eating a cherry.<br/>Derek is fascinated by Stiles making a cherry stem knot.</p><p>Cherries are popped, knotting occurs ;)</p><p>Tumblr fanart inspired-link included</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppin' Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. One moment I'm doing Chen problems, next thing I know, there's this amazing fanart on Tumblr and the plot bunny attacked.  
> Oh and, there might be a follow up with figurative cherry popping and knotting...
> 
> Inspired by drawings by michellicopter on Tumblr  
> [here](http://tintinnare.tumblr.com/post/43453492344/michellicopter-theres-a-joke-about-knots-and)  
> (that's my tumblr^ though so follow while you're at it nudge nudge wink wink)

They were drinking milkshakes.

And maybe that was a bad idea on Stiles’ part because it was cold alright, but now— _now_ , every shiver was worth it. If only he could get Derek to turn around a bit, and then Stiles would get the perfect view.

Stiles craned his neck, trying to be subtle (but failing most likely) about it, and _ogled_ at Derek, more specifically, Derek’s lips. Derek’s lips which were wrapped around a cherry, a bright red cherry. Stiles had to bite back a moan when Derek sucked it into his lips and the cherry detached from the stem with a slight popping sound. The straw of his milkshake was now no longer in his mouth, but sort of just there as Stiles gaped at the Alpha’s luscious lips wrapped around the cherry and then— _oh shit. ___

__“…Stiles?” asked Derek, he had turned around and raised an eyebrow at Stiles’ half-guilty, half-dazed expression._ _

__“Um!” Stiles coughed out, and cleared his throat, “Brain freeze,” he managed, trying to cover up the fact that he was staring at Derek’s lips mere seconds before Derek had turned around._ _

__“Okay then…” Derek continued looking at Stiles with a sort of baffled expression._ _

__“So um,” Stiles’ face brightened as he thought of something. Scrambling to open his milkshake’s cap, he fished out the cherry in the cup. Holding it up, he beamed happily at Derek, and sort of shoved it in his general direction. “You want my cherry?”_ _

__Derek stared at Stiles. A blush slowly crept up Stiles’ neck as he thought about the possible innuendo in his question. Before he could splutter out a correction though, Derek’s lips closed around the cherry. And then, really, Stiles couldn’t help the choked gasp that forced its way out of Stiles—his brain spluttered and melted into a hot puddle of goo. Desperately trying to get his brain functioning again (little voices in his head were calling out “MAYDAY, MAYDAY! TOO MUCH SEXY!”), he could only gawk at Derek’s mouth forming a circle around the bright red cherry._ _

__Later, Stiles would blame his malfunctioning brain for what he did next._ _

__He leaned forward, ignoring the wide-eyed shock of Derek (ha! Served him right for being so _damned sexy_ ) and closed his own mouth on the other end of the cherry and tugged at the stem until it broke off. As Derek proceeded to stare at him, Stiles’ tongue worked furiously in his mouth._ _

__After a few seconds, he stuck his tongue out and managed to say a garbled, “Dah-dah!” On his tongue lay a knotted cherry stem._ _

__Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes almost instantly darkened with lust and his canines flashed, popping the cherry in his mouth so red juice splattered out, painting Derek’s mouth area red as well as the corner of Stiles’ mouth._ _

__\--_ _

__~~Revenge~~  Bonus_ _

__“Derek, Derek what are you—” there’s a sharp intake of breath as Derek gets all up in Stiles’ personal space and then._ _

__“Nngh!”_ _

__Derek is licking Stiles. _Derek is licking Stiles_. Derek. Is licking. Stiles._ _

__To be more precise, Derek is licking at the bright red cherry juice that had just popped over the two of them and Stiles is freaking out. His tongue is a wet and a bit rough on Stiles’ sensitive jawline, and he is taking his time, licking at Stiles’ skin. Stiles is frozen in place as a mantra of _don’tgetharddon’tgethard_  runs through his brain, practically pleading with his lower self. It’s a losing battle as with every breath Stiles inhales brings with it the woodsy sent of Derek Hale, _sexy Alpha werewolf_ , the man that Stiles pictures during his me-time._ _

__“A knot, Stiles, you made a _knot_ with your _mouth_ ,” rumbled Derek as he stops licking and starts mouthing at Stiles’ jawline, just under his ear. Stiles makes a noise that may or may not be kittenish in nature._ _

__Going to get milkshakes in the middle of winter may have been the best idea he’d ever had (even if Stiles still didn't understand why Derek freaked out over his party trick cherry stem knot-tying)._ _


End file.
